


[podfic] You Are You, None Other

by fire_ash_rebirth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Image, Canon-Typical The Lonely Content (The Magnus Archives), Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Relationship Discussions, Self-Worth Issues, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), sort of its about 21 minutes long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_ash_rebirth/pseuds/fire_ash_rebirth
Summary: Martin wakes up every morning without a physical form and has to shape his body all over again. Sometimes he wonders if it’s worth it. Jon gives him some reasons to try.cw: negative body image, self-deprecating thoughts, references to Jane Prentiss and Peter Lukas
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] You Are You, None Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are You, None Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356351) by [morning_softness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_softness/pseuds/morning_softness). 



SoundCloud Link: <https://soundcloud.com/user-271661293/you-are-you-none-other>

MediaFire Link:[ https://www.mediafire.com/file/trerexkiw88ajoo/You_Are_You%252C_None_Other.mp3/file](https://www.mediafire.com/file/trerexkiw88ajoo/You_Are_You%252C_None_Other.mp3/file)


End file.
